Human Devil
by Sam X. Random
Summary: A villian takeover leads to unexpected consiquences. I'm still working on the story so it's not quite done. I'm sorry if I missed any spelling errors, but enjoy and PLEASE review.
1. Silent Z

The eyes that looked back at Aviva were not the brown eyes of Chris. No, they belonged to something much different. They belonged to a Devil.

"Chris?" The quiet voice of Aviva shot through the darkness of the Tortuga.

"Chris, can you hear me?" The only sound that greeted her was that of a monster; snarling and growling from behind the mask of a close friend.

Aviva looked pleadingly into the eyes of the monster,-with tears in her eyes- silently beseeching the devil to release her friend. Instead, all she got was another bag tossed down into the main chamber of the HQ, accompanied by the harsh laughter that only Donita could give.

A groan escaped the large brown bag that had just been unceremoniously placed in the void. Slowly, Aviva took her notice off the wild looking Kratt, and turned her attention to the new arrival. As she opened the bag, Aviva came to the realization that there was more then one person acting as the package. After struggling with the knot that held the bag closed, Aviva was finally able to release the Kratt's crew of Jimmy Z, Koki, and Martin- the final Kratt brother.

"Aviva, that you?" the whisper came from Martin. But his voice had been transformed, gone from it was the joy and the jest that so often could be found in it.

Before Aviva could respond a second bag was released from the heavens. The only differences in this bag were that it contained only one person, and the occupant made no sound as they hit the ground. Martin this time was the one to scurry over to the bag and free the occupant. When he was at last able to pry the binding ropes off the bag and let both fall to the ground, he could not help but let out a faint squeak as the piercing green eyes of Zach Varmitech gazed back up at him.

There was a large chorus of "Zach?" and "What's he doing here?" that came up from the group. Jimmy Z actually had to be restrained by Martin, for he went flying towards Zach to inflict pain onto the villain's body. As Martin subdued the fuming Jimmy, he noticed that Zach had some major injuries already. By the looks of it, a broken leg, a split lip that was bleeding heavily, and a slow drip of crimson blood trailing from his head. The silence in the room was only broken by panting of Jimmy and the growling that came forth from the possessed Chris.

After a minute or two, Martin was the first to break the bearer that filled the air.

"Zach, what happened to you?"

Nothing, not a single word was said by Zach. It was then that Martin noticed that it was not Zach's lip that was split; rather the blood was coming from inside his mouth, seeming to pour off his pail lips and onto the floor. Martin reached towards Zach's face, and as he did so Zach pulled back.

"Its okay Zach. I'm not going to hurt you," Said Martin in response to the attempted retreat of Zach. Once again Martin reached out to Zach's face. This time Zach did not pull away, instead he closed his eyes as Martian opened his mouth to examine the inside. Now it was Martin who pulled back. All that the blonde brother could manage to say was "Oh my god." Again and again, this was the only thing Martin could manage to choke out until Koki asked,

"Martin, what is it? What happened to him?"

Martin fixed the crew with a funny sort of look, almost as if he still could not believe what he had just seen, and said

"They cut out his tongue."


	2. Blonde Hair & Green Eyes

Night had finally fallen outside of the Tortuga. Zach had found a small corner to sit in, Jimmy Z was locating his controller, Koki was barely managing with the power problems that the HQ was experiencing, and Aviva was continuing to try and find Chris in the wild brown eyes; everyone but Martin seemed to have found some way to busy themselves and forget the mal-nature of their situation.

Suddenly the doors all along the inside walls of the main cabin of the Tortuga sprang open as Koki gave a joyful exclamation at being able to reach the rest of the craft.

Martin walked over to Zach, a splint and bandaging in his hands.

"Come on Zach; let's get you some place where I can fix you up." Martin half supported, half dragged the injured Zach to one of the adjacent rooms. In it was a cot, a chair, and a dresser. After setting Zach down on the cot, Martin proceeded to splint the broken leg. As he was doing so, he couldn't help but notice that for as small as Zach was, he was powerfully built; with muscle wrapping around his abdomen and legs, Zach was to have far more strength then he had first thought. Slowly Martin moved up to bandage Zach's head. It had been determined by Aviva that Zach had a concussion, but would be fine in the long run.

As the bandages began to be placed upon the black hair of the muted villain, Zach looked up at the blue Kratt. _How can this man be helping me?_ The green eyes questioned in his mind. _After everything I have done to him, to his brother, to his friends? Yet he still comes to my aid. Damn, way to feel like a looser, Zach._ Even as the bandages stopped the flow of bleeding from his head, the memories began to pour from the deepest corners of his mind.

Zach was five, he was holding his sisters hand, Casey, who was only eight. They were at the Zoo with their parents, admiring the white tigers in the cage. Suddenly the back door to the exhibit flew open, and out bounded the Zoo's newest arrival, a Bengal Tiger. The tiger clearly was confused at its new location, and as the people around the Zoo began to panic, so did the tiger. The louder the people became, the more dangerous the tiger was, until finally the tiger snapped and killed three people. Zach was left sitting where he had so recently stood, crying, with his dead sister in his arms, and left with such a strong hatred of that animal, that all he wanted was it dead.

As if in a trance, Zach pulled out of his memory, and back to the man giving him aid. Martin had almost finished with the binding of the head when he realized that Zach was looking at him. The blue eyes found the green and in a moment of silent comprehension, Martin Kratt understood precisely what was going on behind the green eyes. He understood what all of Zach's questions were, and he knew he needed to answer them.

"You're not a bad person Zach," said Martin. "I know that you question why I would help you. You being the villain and all, but your not. You're not the bad one here. No, you just might be the best out of all of us." Martin switched the topic on to the condition of Zach's tongue.

"I don't think I can fix your mouth." But as Martin pulled away to leave, Zach took his hand, impeding Martin from going. The blonde's eyes met the green ones for the second time that night. And slowly, in mirror motion, the two leaned in, and kissed. Martin felt, as he and Zach kissed, the power behind the frail body that was pushing up agents his. It was as if a sleeping lion had awoken inside of him, and was beginning to roar. Zach, however, felt something very similar, but utterly different. He felt, as Martin's hands began to explore his backside and skin underneath his shirt that he finally could forgive. And as Zach unzipped Martins blue Jacket, he heard the blonde whisper

"I've wanted to do that for a while." And all Martin could do as Zach took off the black sweater he was wearing to expose the six-pack underneath, was except the words that the green eyes gave him in choked out speech,

"I know."

Then the lights of the Tortuga went dead, plunging the half dressed couple into darkness as they lay there on the cot, entwined in each others arms.


	3. Fear of The Devil

It was close to midnight when Aviva finally fell asleep, plunging the Tortuga into a silence that fit the darkness. Chris just sat there in his wild frame of mind, watching the quietly slumbering Aviva. Although the room was dark, Chris could see perfectly, the world around him outlined in sharp black-and-white. As he watched Aviva, a stabbing pain shot up through his forehead, and his clear night vision faltered and became fuzzy. With a hand on his head, Chris – now free from his possession— looked around him. _What happened?_

He silently contemplated this question for some time, until his ponderings were interrupted by the stirrings of Aviva who sat up. She had heard someone around her groan. That someone was Chris, who now sat frozen in place, rather ashamed that he had woken her up. Slowly, Aviva fell back into an uneasy sleep. _I was sure that I heard Chris, _she thought to herself as she fell asleep. _Perhaps I was wrong…_

As Aviva's thoughts slowly transformed themselves into dreams, Chris got up and moved about the cabin. Both JZ and Koki were sleeping in their hammocks, Martin was who knows where, and Chris had a funny feeling that Zach was on board with them. As Chris surveyed the area, he saw a reflection in one of the many monitors that lined the walls. He moved in closer to get a better look. The man on the screen looked wild, just then a second computer to the side of Chris lit up with a faint white glow; bright enough to illuminate the face on the screen.

The face of the man was cut up; he had a split lip and a large gash across his right eye. His short brown hair stuck up in the front and was limply spiked across the rest of his head. Chris soon noticed that the man had elongated canines on the top of his jaw. Chris jumped back. He had just caught the full picture of who he was looking at. The eyes that gazed back out at Chris from the animalistic man were his own.

"Sweet Jesus, what happened to me?" he whispered as he stumbled away from his distorted reflection. Sitting down on a chair, Chris put a hand over his eyes and closed them. There was something on his hand. Chris opened his eyes to examine the warm, sticky substance that coated his hands. Aviva had woken up again, this time she did see Chris. He was gazing at his hands with a look of terror on his face.

"Chris, what's wrong?" asked Aviva. But her question answered itself in the form of another question.

"On your hands, Chris, is that…is that blood?"


	4. Call Me

Both Martin and Zach just lay there under the covers breathing hard. Martin reached down to the side of the bed and retrieved the two pairs of pants that lay unceremoniously on the floor. Each man dressed in silence, and when they were done, went back to lying in the bed. Quietly, Martin stroked Zach's hair until the later turned around and gave him a kiss that barely brushed his lips. As Zach fell asleep in the arms of Martin, both felt oddly relieved. And again, a memory started to flow, this time from Martin.

High School, sophomore year, spring break. Chris and I were walking home from school.

"Aw, shit!" I exclaimed

"Bro, what is it?" asked Chris

"I left my wallet in the locker room." I put my hand on my head, feeling dumb. "You keep going, I'll catch up." I said to Chris, who looked back at me worried.

"I'll be fine." I told him.

As I walked back towards school, I shook my head, laughing as I did it.

_Little brothers, always watching every move you make._ I thought that it was a fair description of Chris, who fallowed me around everywhere. Once at the Locker room, I was searching for my wallet when I heard the showers turn off, and the sound of a man getting dressed. As I turned the corner, continuing to look for my pocket-book, I was caught off guard by the black and blue cuts and bruises that adorned the upper body of Varmitech. _That's why he always stay's behind late. It's because he doesn't want anyone to see his wounds._

"You okay Zach?" My voice cut through the air like a knife, making its recipient jump.

"Didn't know that there was anyone left in... What are you doing here Martin?" said Zach, who stood with his back to me, still holding his shirt.

"I came back to look for my wallet," I paused "You still haven't answered my question."

"I'm fine," he said, keeping his answer short.

"Are you sure that your fine? Some of those cuts look…" I couldn't find the right adjective to use. _Bad? Infected? Like they just came out of a horror movie?_ I thought to myself for a moment, finally I found the right words.

"Zach, what the _hell_ happened to you?"

"Nothing happened to me, I said I was fine." His words came out harsh and uncut.

"No, you're not fine." I was starting to raise my voice; I stopped to breathe before I completely yelled at him.

"You can tell me, Zach. I wont judge." As I spoke, the skinny sophomore sat down on a bench and ran the hand that was not holding his shirt through his wet hair; the water from it dripping down his back. I sat down next to, and looked at him. After a while he looked back, hung his head and laughed

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he said. "Alright, it started about a month ago when my mom died." His voice was quiet, the way one gets when they are trying to suppress tears. "It wasn't bad at first; I mean he mostly yelled at me for the first couple of days." Zach got silent, not continuing with his story.

"Zach, Who is 'he'?" I prompted

"My dad, he blames me for my mom dying."

"Is that why you take wrestling? So you can have an excuse for the bruises?" I asked.

Zach nodded; he was looking at the ground as if his safety were dependent on his ability to hide his emotions, to put up a front and hide something deep inside of him.

"He didn't beat you because of your mom dying, did he?" with each question I came closer to knowing the truth.

"Yes and no. The first time he beat me was because she had died, but this," he gestured to his cut up body. "This was something different."

"What was it Zach?"

"I should go," Zach said quickly. As he got up to leave, I grabbed his arm.

"Tell me Zach."

"No… I can't, I'm sorry Martin, but I… I can't." He put on his shirt and prepared to leave when he turned back around and handed me my wallet.

"Thanks' for listening, Martin." He whispered in my ear, and as he pulled back I could have sworn that he kissed me on the cheek. But he was gone before I could say something about it. The spot where his lips had brushed my skin was warm from the touch, with one hand on the spot I opened up my wallet to check if anything had been taken when out fell a little slip of paper. It read:

Z.V.

(397)-756-4298

And on the back was a small hand written note: _Call Me_

My eyes chased the retreating figure as he left. I was now rubbing my cheek, when Chris came into the room. I hurriedly tucked the slip of paper with Zach's number back into my wallet.

"You okay Martin?" he asked me

"Just fine bro." I replied hand still on my cheek.


End file.
